


Maybe You Were Just What I Needed

by teenuviel1227



Series: Jaehyungparkian Threesomes [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Smut a lot of unadulterated smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Sometimes, Sungjin just needs to relax--Jae and Brian are the only ones who can help him.





	Maybe You Were Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday so I’ll be spoiling ya’ll rotten. Fic title is from the song Just What I Needed by The Cars. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)

None of them knew exactly how it started--like when you learn to bike and the grinding, the pounding, the rhythms of riding become like second nature. All that Brian really remembers is that it was another one of these long, hard prod nights where they were on set for weeks, life cut down to scale: kitchenette, futons, foldable furniture. 

Back then, it was something small: an independent art film where the equipment wasn’t up to speed and the producers were extremely demanding, really pushing Sungjin, as Head Audio Engineer to the bone. They wanted top quality with low-budget means, wanted him to make it happen despite that because of anyone could, it was Sungjin. At that point, Sungjin had gotten a lot of experience elsewhere, would probably have been able to walk off set if he wanted--but he wasn’t (isn’t) one to go back on his word, had agreed to execute the project pro-bono for a friend and  _ goddamn  _ if he wasn’t going to execute this thing pro-bono for a friend. Plus, he had Brian and Jae with him: his juniors from film school whose careers he would most likely end up jeopardizing by association if he left the picture. 

So they stayed and stayed and stayed and Sungjin was more wound up than they’d ever seen him--quick-tempered and irritable, meticulous and unable to sleep. Luckily, Jae was the Captain of Weed and Brian was the Lieutenant of Lighting This Shit Up so they’d ended up in Sungjin’s roomy trailer, passing the spliff between the three of them: a kiss before they’d ever even kissed, smoke against smoke, the entire place hazy. Sungjin said something about a crick in his neck: something about his shoulders feeling like stone as he held the warmth in for as long as he could before exhaling. Jae grinned, nodding at Brian, talking about how Brian knew a lot of things about massage. It was an innocent enough thing: something anyone else would’ve waved off, something that under any other circumstances would’ve ended with Sungjin getting a number for a good masseuse. 

But Brian had blushed, turned the kind of crimson that no amount of alcohol or weed could turn you. It was his undoing and Jae knew it--because when Jae said  _ his hands are fucking magic _ he’d been thinking about the fucking magic they’d been making cramped together in the trailer that they shared, about Brian’s hands holding him in place as he leaned over to lick at Jae’s nipples, about Brian’s hands stroking him to orgasm, about Brian’s hands holding Jae down by the hips as Brian proceeded to suck him off, watching him struggle as he tried to fuck into Brian’s mouth--and couldn’t. Jae was also thinking about that one time they’d given each other hand jobs on the couch, the elecriticity out, the two of them instead whispering fantasies to one another. 

_ You’d be on your knees,  _ Brian had whispered against the lobe of Jae’s ear in the dark.  _ Sucking Sungjin off--and I’d be kissing his neck, playing with his nipples. He’d be so fucking hard for us. You’d look so fucking beautiful undoing him with your tongue.  _

They’d gotten off more than three times that night, had fallen asleep on the pull-out still wet with each others’ cream, letting it dry on their pajamas, their hair. 

Jae grinned as Brian caught his eye--a classic moment right out of an old nineties cartoon.  _ Are you thinking what I’m thinking?  _ Jae had licked his lips, then, put on a show for Brian as he took another drag, making sure his lips were spit-slick, making sure his tongue peeked out just-so. And how could he resist?

Want a demo? He’d asked Sungjin.

Sungjin had nodded, setting down his beer, straightening up. Why the fuck not?

Emphasis on fuck, Brian thought, as minutes later, he found himself rubbing the tension out of Sungjin’s broad back, his shoulders feeling like heaven under Brian’s touch. It was a daring thing but Jae was always a little shit, a little daredevil when he was in the mood--and as Sungjin leaned back against Brian’s touch, baring his throat and letting out a husky groan as Brian’s thumb found one of his tensest spots, Jae had walked over and brushed the hair from Sungjn’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the mouth: tentative, soft, but with intent, sure, his tongue lingering a little as he pulls away. There was a moment where everything felt held in a precarious balance, a dangerous dance where everything teetered on the edge of peril: was this something that would ruin their friendship? Something that would fuck their careers beyond the point of no return?

But then Sungjin had laughed and pulled Jae in by the collar of his oversized shirt, had kissed him back as Brian started to lick softly at the shell of his ear. And then Sungjin’s shirt was off, discarded on the floor, his jeans, his underwear pooled at his ankles. And then Brian’s hands were playing with Sungjin’s nipples, pinching, rubbing until they were hard and Jae was on his knees, as Brian had said all those nights ago, licking playfully at Sungjin’s throbbing erection before taking it as deep as he could, eyes half-shut in satisfaction at the raspy moans escaping Sungjin’s lips, at Brian’s fond laughter, telling him how fucking hot he looked, how fucking delicious like that, his pretty mouth dripping with spit as he worked his lips against the head, the shaft, the base. 

After that, it was like riding a bike: newly oiled, greased well, the cycle of work-and-play, pain-and-pleasure going easy, gaining momentum. During the day, Sungjin was all business, was always getting worked up in his usual manner but now, with a kind of clarity: he told the producers what they could and couldn’t do, he felt better asserting himself. And Jae and Brian worked hard to deliver, worked hard to get their sources, worked hard to clean it up in editing after, worked hard to re-record some of the scoring they’d botched. They were reinvigorate, rejuvenated--because later, they knew that when everyone had said their goodbyes, when everyone had gone to bed and the entire film camp slept, they would slip out of their trailer and Sungjin would be waiting for them. Sometimes there wasn’t weed, sometimes there wasn’t so much as a drop of alcohol, but they found each other all the same: sometimes Sungjin laying with his head in Jae’s lap as Brian fucked him softly, Jae kissing him soft and slow, sometimes Jae balls-deep in Sungjin as Brian rode him, both of them only wanting to bring him pleasure, wanting to give their good friend some kind of release, sometimes they held hands, fingers entwined as Sungjin moaned between them, down on all fours, Brian holding him in place as Sungjin sucked him off, Jae watching Brian’s face of satisfaction as Jae thrust into Sungjin as hard as he needed--as hard as they all needed. 

Brian thought it might all be too good to last. When the picture wrapped, they’d done it one last time, all of them high as kites--that is, just high enough to float, to kiss one another, to gust into climax. That night, Sungjin had laid between them, both of them easing him open with slick, deft fingers, both of them sliding into him as he buried his hands in Jae’s hair from the friction, as Brian kissed down his neck, both of them thrusting into him deep and slow and good, both of them moaning against him, against each other. That night, both of them wrapped their hands around Sungjin’s cock as they climaxed into him, spilling themselves into condoms, working him together, both of them wanting to give him the time of his life--when he spilled himself into orgasm, it was on both of them, their hands intertwined as if fate was giving them a heads up. 

They’d thought it would end with the picture. 

They were wrong. It’s like pedaling a bike downhill: you just went and went and went. Sungjin hired them for all his projects, when they started getting callbacks of their own, Jae and Brian made sure to give Sungjin a call if there was a position open for him too. They didn’t really talk about it--nothing needed to be said. 

 

 

Today, they’re on the set of the biggest gig that they’ve landed yet. Internationally funded, a blockbuster superhero film, a reboot of an old classic--a masked rider fighting crime: the sound production needed is complex, a plethora of sounds having to be timed just-right, the background music having to be mixed just-so. Jae frowns as he listens to playback. It’s a little off: a millisecond that anyone else would miss--but they noticed and film review boards would notice and award-giving bodies would notice, the internet would notice. He glances up at Sungjin who is yelling at one of the associate producers who’d started insisting that nothing was wrong, insisting it would be a waste to re-shoot it. And Brian is at his side, putting a firm hand on the back of Jae’s neck. 

“The sound’s off and that associate producer is an idiot.” 

Jae grins. “Damn right. Well, it’s Sungjin. We’ll most definitely re-shoot.” 

“Oh yeah, most definitely,” Brian agrees. “And if we don’t then--well, you know. You better drink some Red Bull.” 

“HAH,” Jae says, pinching Brian fondly through his shirt. “You  _ know _ I’ve got enough pent up stress myself to go for fucking hours.” 

“To go fucking  _ for  _ hours, you mean,” Brian says, grinning and reaching up to ruffle Jae’s hair. 

“Okay, we’re re-shooting!” The director yells. “Sungjin says the sound is a bit off, then the sound is a bit off. Get the sync ready.” 

Sungjin turns back to them, grinning. He winks when he thinks no one else is watching.

Jae and Brian get the equipment ready. 

  
  


For Sungjin, it’s about relinquishing control--he likes being top dog on the job, he likes telling people what to do, but there is also a part of him that longs to be pushed around, longs to let the reins go for a moment: for the better part of an hour, again and again until dawn. The day is long and exhausting. He doesn’t like having to yell, doesn’t like having to intimidate people, but a lot of the time, filmmakers take sound for granted, treat it like some kind of cherry on top of the cake when the truth is sound is  _ icing _ : it covers the whole thing, is inseparable from the final product. They start early tonight, all of them coming back to his trailer right off of the shoot. He’d been thinking about it all day: watching as Jae wiped sweat from his forehead when he held up the portable field mixer, imagining Jae’s long, graceful fingers inside him, pushing in against his rim, watching as Brian assisted with the boom mic, his arms tensing from the resistance, imagining those broad hands around his throat, his his hair, against the flesh of his hips. 

He locks the doors, dims the lights. 

“Someone’s excited,” Brian says, unbuttoning the top button on his flannel shirt and kicking off his shoes. 

Sungjin shrugs. “This picture is going to be the fucking death of me. Good thing the director re-shot. I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.” 

Jae snorts. “Can you believe BriBri actually told me to fucking drink a Red Bull in case you needed to be fucked into oblivion?” 

Brian rolls his eyes. “I was just being honest.” 

Sungjin laughs. “He wasn’t wrong.” 

Jae raises an eyebrow. 

Sungjin walks into the bedroom, discarding his jacket, revealing the broad line of his shoulders, the muscles of his back tensing as he removes his shirt. He unbuckles his belt, grins as he knows they’re watching him. He undoes the button on his jeans. There’s a zipping sound as he undoes his fly. He turns back to glance at them. 

“So? Anyone going to put that fucking me into oblivion plan to good use? Or am I going to have to do everything myself.”  
  


 

Brian pushes Sungjn down onto the bed until his cheek is pressed to the mattress. He’s worn a jockstrap and nothing else, the garters on them made as if to fit Brian’s hands, as if they’re reins fitted to his grasp. He pulls Sungjin back against his cock, the sound of their flesh as they slap against each other resounding in the room: it’s a wet sound, a thick sound. 

“You alright?” Brian asks as he fucks deeper into Sungjin, one hand reaching over to hold Sungjin’s hard, leaking cock down so it rubs against the fabric of the bedsheet--just enough friction to drive him crazy.

“Harder.” Sungjin moans, clutches at the sheets with both hands. “Fucking harder, deeper.” 

Jae lets out a laugh as he raises Sungjin’s chin with a finger. He’s kneeling low in front of him. He strokes Sungjin’s hair softly, gently, before bringing his hard cock up to Sungjin’s lips, rubbing them across his spit-slicked lips--it’s close enough for Sungjin to reach with his tongue, but too far away to take into his mouth. Sungjin makes a gruff, whining sound in the back of his throat as he laps at Jae’s cock. 

Jae grins. “You want that cock in your mouth that bad, Sungjinnie?”

Sungjin pants, raises his lips, opens his mouth in an attempt to say  _ yes _ , but words have left him, words flew out of his head somewhere between Brian fucking him harder than he’s ever done, Brian rubbing his cock against the fabric so that he feels like he might die from overstimulation, Brian snapping the garter on his jock strap in a way that stings so fucking good. 

Jae pouts, glancing up at Brian. “Attention-stealer.”

Brian smirks. “Well. You’ve got to work for some things, Am-Boy.” 

“Hah, that’s real big, coming from you, To-RAN-toe.”

“I--” Sungjin manages to say between licks, between thrusts, between moans. 

“Yes, Sungjinnie?” Jae says, letting his thumb run across the crease between Sungjin’s eyebrows.

“I stole handcuffs off of the set.”  
  


 

They cuff Sungjin to the bed and settle for tying his parted legs down with the blankets. Jae grins as he palms Sungjin through his wet jockstrap and Sungjin moans, squirms helplessly. Brian traces the inside of Sungjin’s leg from ankle to the crease of his pelvis painfully slow. Jae pulls Sungjin’s jockstrap down so that the edges cling to his thighs, emphasizing the impeccable curve of his thighs, the way that the muscles tense against the garter. 

“What should we do with him, BriBri?” Jae asks, moving to come up behind Brian and hug him from behind, kissing the hollow of his neck as they look at Sungjin lying breathless, helpless before them. 

Brian grins, leans over to kiss Jae deep, torrid, licking into his mouth, grinding against his cock. “Why don’t we give him a show?” 

Sungjin thrashes on the bed, eyes wide and unblinking as he watches Jae and Brian kiss, Jae’s hands travelling down to stroke Brian’s cock, Brian leaning up to kiss Jae with even more fervor. Jae grins, using his free hand to flick Brian’s nipple until it becomes a hard bead under his touch. Brian moans into Jae’s mouth. Jae glances at Sungjin, whose cock strains against his inner thigh. 

“Don’t you wish you could join us, Sungjinnie?” Jae coos, his voice soft, fond.   


Brian turns around to kiss Jae’s neck, to lick at his nipples, to let his mouth trail wet kisses down the thin skin of Jae’s ribs before taking his cock into his mouth. He sticks his ass out so that Sungjin has a full view of his hole. He sucks Jae’s cock all messy, saliva trickling down his chin. He looks up at Jae whose eyes are half-closed in pleasure as he holds onto Brian’s hair loose but firmly, gently thrusting into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Bri. Oh fuck, you feel so good--” 

Sungjn bucks his hips, a soft, strangled sound coming from his throat. “Fuck me. Please fuck me--or b-blow me--anything--please--please touch me--” 

Brian grins, lets off of Jae, wiping at his lips. With one slow, excruciating movement, he lets his palm graze Sungjin’s cock ever-so-slightly. Sungjin bucks his hips, mewls. The bed thrashes under them. Jae kisses the tip of Sungjin’s cock. Sungjin is on the verge of tears. 

“Please. Please--” 

Brian glances at Jae. “What do you think, hyungie?”

Jae grins, whispers something into Brian’s ear. 

Brian grins. “I--don’t believe we’ve done that before.” 

Sungjin looks up at them, his heart pounding with excitement. “What are you--”

With that, both of them kneel between his legs. Jae holds Sungjin’s cock up as he and Brian both begin to lick, letting lips, tongue run over the shaft of Sungjin’s cock while they also flick up to meet each other. They kiss, slurp at, lick Sungjin’s cock between them.

“Holy fuck. Holy fuck that’s so fucking hot.” 

Brian grins, pulls Jae closer before they lick at the slit of Sungjin’s cock, feeling the head throb between them. Jae brings his palm up to stroke Sungjin’s shaft, his soft, smooth hand soon joined by Brian’s more calloused, broader one. Sungjin moans. The friction is perfect: rough but slick, smooth but hard, close. They go faster, faster, faster. Sungjin watches as Jae moves his free hand over to stroke Brian, who cries out and does the same, licking at his palm before wrapping it around Jae’s hard cock. Their moans mingle, the sound of kissing and stroking wet and hot and going faster, faster, faster, chasing their climaxes.

Sungjin cums thick and hot, spilling onto their lips. They lick his cock clean before letting off and drinking him from each others mouths, Brian and Jae both lapping at each others tongues, Brian sucking on Jae’s lower lip, Jae nipping at Brian’s upper lip. They go faster and faster, harder until they spill onto each others’ hands, both of them breathless and crying out. Between them, Sungjin heaves a sigh. Their hearts are pounding, all of them flooded with relief, with release. 

Brian kisses Jae again before moving to untie Sungjin. Once they’ve cleaned up, once they’ve put aside the handcuffs and blankets, they both lie down, resting their heads on Sungjin’s chest. 

“You okay?” Brian asks, softly stroking Sungjin’s hair. 

“I’m fine,” Sungjin says, smiling. “That was--god, wow. That image is burned into my retinas. My muscles feel like they’re being singed off from the inside.”

“It was a bit intense tonight, huh,” Jae remarks, intertwining his fingers with Brian’s. He kisses Sungjin’s shoulder. “Thanks for letting us do it.” 

Sungjin kisses the top of Jae’s head before putting an arm around Brian. “Where the fuck would I be without you two?”


End file.
